<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tipsy or Drunk by Tiashe_Silverfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263090">Tipsy or Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox'>Tiashe_Silverfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender!Galo, Depression, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, Human!Vinny, I thought I was doing fluff, I was wrong about it, I'm not sure......, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Tired Lio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo works as a bartender at The Pub and Lio is a very tired business man that had enough of his clients’ bullshit. So, Meis and Gueira suggested hitting the bar for some drinks and relaxation.</p><p>Update: I forgot to attach the art to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia &amp; Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tipsy or Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night life in the city was a curious event, when people spent it differently due to how they had done during the day. It was always hustles and bustles in the center of the city, people rushing around to their destination, pivoted by the modern world. The busiest night of the week laid on Friday nights, where patrons sought out places that served alcoholic beverages, to drink and forget their stressful lives for the next several hours.</p><p>It was rowdy and noisy enough for Galo to tune it out until it’s static behind his mind.</p><p>These behaviors from patrons were how he anticipated on Friday nights, where the week’s responsibilities were over and too much stress to unwind. At The Pub, Friday night accommodated to mostly madmen that got themselves shit faced on shots and beers. It was pure chaos and barely past ten at night, Galo already had his sleeves pinned up to his elbows, silver vest buttoned up neatly and a tasteful cravat sitting where it should be around his neck, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, ready to serve. Hands busied with the influx of orders coming in at the speed of light in time with whatever trending music was blasting through the amplifier at maximum level.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Glasses clinked against the ancient bar top when Galo slid them to their intended patrons like a sushi bar after placing each of them on the counter. A martini slid off, followed by a tray of rainbow shots and ended with six tankards of beers handed to the waitress that was on standby at the side. The atmosphere inside of The Pub was a concoction of deafening with a recipe of blaring pop music, people laughing over glasses of booze, drunken slurring and arguments, tapping of leather shoes on marble tiles, clinking of ices and rocks jingling within empty glasses.</p><p>Galo would be overwhelmed and fumbling with the glasses and expensive bottles if he was any younger, confusing which is which like when he was still in training. Even with him having nearly ten years of experience dealing behind the bar, the chaos The Pub attracted was enough to knock him off his feet sometime. It was starting to get harder to keep up with the crowd, even for him. He was glad no one had decided to stir up any drunken fist fight for now. Fights still occur, sure, but much less when it’s Galo’s shift. His bulk built was enough to deter troublemakers from sight alone, his patrons knew that while he’s a softie at heart, it did not stop him for throwing people out of the establishment for causing troubles.</p><p>Aina, one of their best and prettiest waitresses, her hair in a neat bun, came over and grabbed two Matoinis from the counter, frowned worriedly at Galo’s status. “You seem a little overwhelmed. Take a rest. It won’t do us any good if the boss is down. The guests can wait.” She’s a good friend when it comes to Galo’s well being, not one to overlook any details. “Alright, I will.” Galo responded, fighting the urge to bang his head on the counter to show how he really feels right now. Instead, he put on a show for his friend and employee with juggling bottles and rainbow fountains, “See! Not tired yet!” He showed off tricky maneuvers of acrobatics, “As a matter of fact, it’s my jam right now.” Aina laughed at him as she sauntered off to deliver her orders, passing by the station where Lucia held down her own fort, passing out crazy unknown surprise mixes of alcohol to her equally crazy and high regulars.</p><p>It was getting arduous as the night continued on. Customers kept trickling in like river flow, not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. While more customers meant more incomes, it also meant more madness unleashed when the people got drunk enough. Galo wouldn’t count his chickens before the eggs hatch, any seconds now there’s going to be some idiots fighting and breaking properties–</p><p>“Is it always so loud in here?” An unfamiliar voice cut through the rowdy environment. “Aww~ loosen up a bit, Boss. What’s the point taking you for a drink if you don’t at least let go a little? This place has the best cocktail in town regardless!” came a rougher voice that answered from the left.</p><p>“I thought it would be classier by how you two sang praises over it.”</p><p>“Nope. Never been here before.” Another new voice piped in.</p><p>“Then how do you even know it has the best drinks?”</p><p>“There’s a thing called Google, Boss.”</p><p>Galo didn’t recognize any one from the three new voices, especially the first one. It was deep and rich, smooth on the abused ear despite the underlying irritation and exhaustion. A retort was already on the tip of Galo’s tongue for the sake of the establishment that he spent the last ten years for to get here to this day. But before the sass could be offered, the words died on the same tip of his tongue, silenced when he had a good look at the owner of the voices after lifting his head from the vibrant tequila sunrise.</p><p>There’s an angelic face sitting directly in front of him among all the blurry faces that came and went like how life trickled past fast forwarded. It was the only thing clear and apparent in the crowd of faceless character that was beginning to grate on Galo’s nerves. The man? Woman? Man? had a youthful face that looked no older than Galo’s age. His face had an ethereal look to it, delicate nose and thin lips in a pout, with platinum blonde hair fluffed in a shoulder length bob cut, fringe gracefully resting on top of a pair of roseate eyes (and slightly bloodshot). The pure black suit on him was buttoned up high, all prim and proper, except for the first button, the same black tie loosen enough just for him to breathe easy inside the stuffy room. In conclusion, this creature was both beautiful and handsome and Galo barely had enough vocabularies to compliment him.</p><p>Galo never seen them before (while his mind barely picking up recognition on the other two new patrons that came with the first one). The three of them seem like a wayward piece of puzzle that didn’t fit in, the classier bars located on the upside of town should move right up to their alley. Maybe they got the wrong place, or maybe they’re the sort of people (food critic, his mind supplied) that enjoy trying every place for alcohol and making trashy reviews of them.</p><p>“What can I get for you gentlemen?” Despite how his mind was going off track, Galo was still a professional in his field of field. “Oh, two Pink Vodka Lemonade please!” The new patron of the left answered before fading with the rest of the background. The man slouched a bit onto the bar and supported his head on a palm, “Do you have a recommendation? Or a signature?”</p><p>Okay, guy definitely not a critic, at least not in the alcohol industry. Galo though, “Barning Rescue is our signature and most popular drink in here.” The man hummed, a low soothing voice among the rowdier crowd in the establishment, “Then, I’ll have that.”</p><p>As his hands moved towards the shelves, “Two Pink Vodka Lemonade and one Barning Rescue came right up!” Galo announced in pride when he performed the cocktail mixing acrobatic. A heavy thump echoed when he placed the three glasses on the table. The vodka mixes were immediately snatched by the patrons sitting to the man’s left, glasses clinking as they cheered to a toast. The man stared at the reddish orange drink placed in front of him, scrutinizing it. Long, delicate fingers reached out and curled around the chilled glass, lifting it under his nose for a whiff and swirled it before taking a sip. Galo waited for a reaction, keenly observing, strangely anxious about how this man would react to his creation.</p><p>There weren’t any.</p><p>It was like he just had a glass of plain water, no reaction whatsoever to the drink.</p><p>“Hmm……” There’s another hum again, which betrayed nothing, “Thank you.” He licked his lips, staring emptily at his empty glass. Galo had no idea how to access the situation. Does he ask if they want another order, or should he wait for it? He was about to ask when a crash came from the back of the room drawing everyone’s attention.</p><p>Someone had finally gotten drunk enough to cause chaos for the night. They were shouting among each other, banging on tables and making everyone around them anxious and afraid. Aina wasn’t around the room to stop it. Galo had hoped the chore wouldn’t land on his plate tonight but it seemed it wasn’t getting any better with how the two fighting drunkards’ friends were urging them on. He abandoned his post behind the bar and marched towards the arguing patrons, a strained smile plastered on as he tried to mediate between, “Sirs, I’m afraid I’ll need to ask you to leave the premise if you wished to continue the argument.”</p><p>“W’atss that, ya punk? Get of’ ma’ sight if ya dun’ wan’ ya pret’y face hur’……” One of them slurred with heavy tongue, grabbing on Galo’s collar. The friends were cheering in drunken stupor and too intoxicated to understand their situation. “Sir, please leave. You’re disturbing other customers.” The expel order made them even madder at their circumstances. In their fit to be shamed into anger, the one who grabbed Galo’s collar tried to swing his fist, only for it to be stopped by Galo’s hand on his wrist, “Sir, this is enough.”</p><p>“Ya dun’ get ta tal’ to me like that, punk!” The man’s face was red from both the alcohol and the humiliation. He was about to lunged at Galo again, a dainty hand patted on his shoulder from behind. “Huh? Wat ya wan’?” A young man stood behind the drunkard, a soft smile on his face as he called the attention of the troublemakers. “I’m so sorry, sirs. You’ll have to leave if you’re going to cause trouble.” He asked in a childishly sweet tone. Now, for those who knew the man, it be best to go with his suggestions without questions ask, but the two were too drunk to recognize him, “W’at’s a kid like ya doing in h’re? Run along, sonny, before I kick yer ass!”</p><p>“I’m asking you to leave, sir.” The man insisted, which further enraged the troublemakers. “Ya be sorry for trying to bug me!” He lunged at the man. Little imagined, the boyish looking guy ducked below the fist that swung towards him and grabbed onto the arm that passed his head, using his elbow to send the drunkard to the ground in a fluent, practiced move. He hit the floor hard in a loud thump, silencing the whole room, “……W’at? W’at……?” He leaned over the confused man, all the while with a sweet smile, “You’re leaving, I believe?” Now that he had a good look at the tiny guy that just sent him crashing to the ground, cold sweat broke out as he recognized that face.</p><p>“Sorry you had to deal with it, Vinny.” Galo sighed as he tidied up his ruffled collar. Vinny, was the boyish man’s name. He’s the co-owner of The Pub alongside with Galo and a very unassuming bouncer in his establishment. People underestimated him due to his soft look, but guy’s a vicious beast when it came to forcefulness, “It’s my job, Galo. Your job is behind that antique bar and mixing drinks. I’ll send them out, go back to your post, alright?” And who was Galo to argue with that logic.</p><p>Vinny hauled the man by his collar, a look from him had the others following obediently as he escorted them outside.</p><p>By the time he returned to his post, the new trios were no longer there, replacing them were a group of girls with heavy make ups. Lucia came up to him during her small break, all teeth and smile, “Hey, Big G. Pretty boy there had left some tips for you.” She handed him some cash from the pocket, “Said he’s gotta run, left some money so I picked it up in your stead. You’re welcome.” With that, she sauntered off to the staff’s room.</p><p>Galo would wonder if he just dreamt up the man in contrast to the chaos unleashed with his tired brain if it’s not for Lucia’s statement. A fairy that dropped in for a peak in humanity before realizing it was not the dream place they thought of. He wondered if the guy would visit again, it’ll be nice to serve a patron that wasn’t loud in here. Well, Galo wasn’t in any place to complain to be honest, or else he wouldn’t open up this place and ran it for nearly ten years.</p><p>Maybe he’ll see him again next Friday, which means a long and slow week before him. It was enough for Galo to forget a lot of things within a week of hustle-bustle and business.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Next Friday arrived in a flurry of activities that had Galo tied down to his station, mixing drink after drink non-stop. The increase of customers was probably due to the upcoming year-end holidays, which in turn made them have to work double shifts. The waitresses were barely handling the orders that piled in like an avalanche, the bartenders were even worse off, behind in their orders that kept piling up. Galo’s arms were cramping when he managed to keep up with the after-work rush, tired from shaking and mixing alcohols. He could very well feel the tingling and numbness after it had calmed down considerably.</p><p>Taking the chance to relax and rest for a bit, Galo went on to clean his station and wiped down the recently washed glasses. It was then he appeared, out of nowhere, like a wisp, taking a seat in front of Galo again.</p><p>Galo might have to call the spot his spot if this is going to be a regular occurrence.</p><p>He was looking less tired than last time, probably had some good night sleeps throughout the week and looking much more refined too. Is that even possible? Galo let his mind run wild while he asked, “Nice to see you again. What would you have today?” Oh, wow. Guy got pretty long lashes, it looks good on him. He thought when the man looked up at him.</p><p>“Something strong…… Whisky? On rocks.” Galo barely heard his mumbling through the loud music.</p><p>“Whisky on rocks, coming right up!” Ice clinked when it came in contact with the bottom of the empty glass in Galo’s hand, a splash of golden liquid added into the mix before serving it up. “Here you go. Whisky on rocks.” The man’s eyes twinkled in the low light at the drink, a slight smile on his pink lips, “My thanks.” and downed the whole thing like it was water. He rasped a breath as Galo was sure he’d be feeling the burn of alcohol on his throat and gave a loud sigh before folding his arms on the surface of the bar and hid his face.</p><p>Galo could pretty much relate.</p><p>“I don’t suggest lying on the bar like that, considering how many people had been there before. It’s nasty.” His comment made the man snorted at the notion, “Glad I don’t have mysophobia then.”  He sat up straighter, head resting on his palm in a bored manner, “Your drinks are good. May I have another of what you served last week.”</p><p>“You don’t hate it?” Galo questioned. Surely he didn’t just order a Barning Rescue.</p><p>“Hmm? Did I give you any indication that I hate it?” He looked a bit awake by the question, regardless of downing whisky like water. The alcohol must be thrumming in his veins by now.</p><p>“Not really. I just assumed since you didn’t give me much to go on by reaction.”</p><p>“I apologize. It’s been a tedious day for me that night. I was halfway passed out when my friends dragged me in.” Rubbing his forehead, the man explained. Galo smiled, “It’s okay! Not like you’re rude or anything. Trust me, there’s way more of them worse than that in my experience.” He did not elaborate on the subject, turning to the shelves behind to brandish the ingredients with a flourish, eager to perform for his patron with bottle juggling. The man watched in awe, a shine glowed steadily in the roseate eyes, “You’re good at this.” He picked up the glass when Galo presented the drink to him with a flamboyant bow like a showman, the drink was a perfect reddish orange with a hint of citrus.</p><p>“Eh, it’s pretty much muscle memory by now. It’s our most popular order created by yours truly, but I’m sure all the bartenders here could do it perfectly.”</p><p>“Nah, not with your flamboyance, they can’t. It’s part of the show, was it not?” He teased, savoring his drink. Galo went back to wiping the glasses, “Can’t let the guests be disappointed, yeah? It was an attraction back in the days for sure. You wouldn’t believe how many times I dropped bottles on myself.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>“96 bottles.” Galo smirked at the face the man made, “Seriously? You counted every single one?”</p><p>“Just kidding. I only ever dropped one when I was in training.” The man hummed in displeasure, “How dare you lie to me? See if I ever come back here again.”</p><p>“Oh, please have mercy on this peasant.” Galo retorted good-naturedly, “Though, where’s your friends tonight? No drinking night?”</p><p>“They’re on a date, so you’ll have just me to deal with instead.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not complaining though. It’s nice serving patrons as nice as you.” The man drummed his fingers on the counter, seemingly deep in thought, “Does it always get that bad?” Aww, Galo made him worried about it. He had to save the conversation fast, “Not really. We have quite the reputation here. Only troublemakers without any brain dare to challenge one of our owners.”</p><p>“I didn’t catch the last part of the fight. Something about not wanting me to be exposed to dangers, I think.” He shrugged nonchalantly, as if dismissing the potential problem with bar fights. Galo was glad Vinny showed up before the whole incident became much worse. “Don’t worry! You’re safe as long as you don’t cause them yourself!”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Mr. Bartender.” The man replied with a smirk.</p><p>“You wounded me, sir.”</p><p>“Lio Fotia.”</p><p>Galo halted in his track, both body and mind, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“My name. Please call me Lio.” The man, now Lio (his mind provided) leaned onto the counter, one hand still swirling the almost empty glass, watching the ice cubes sliding inside. Suddenly, it felt like there’s only the two of them in the world, everything had faded into the background, mingling into blurs and white noise. Galo’s senses zoomed in on Lio exclusively, hopeful. “Then call me Galo. Galo Thymos.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Mr. Thymos.” Lio teased.</p><p>Eventually, Lio paid for his drinks and a generous tip to Galo and left for the night. Galo, still in a daze, watching after the direction where Lio disappeared to, only a sharp slap to the back of his head managed to bring him back, “Ouch! Lucia! What did I tell you about hitting my head?”</p><p>“Never do it!” The girl snickered, “Aww~ Come on, Big G Boss. I’ve been calling you for the past few minutes and you didn’t even twitch. Can’t blame me for hitting you.” Galo wished he could wipe that smug smirk off of Lucia’s face, but that means getting behind orders. Her regulars won’t be happy if they knew she’s off limits. “What do you want?” She plastered herself onto Galo’s broad back, hanging on like a monkey, “Nothing~ I thought you seem a little love struck. Been mooing after your mysterious Friday pretty boy?”</p><p>“I do not. What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“The fact that you had been staring into the distance after the guy? Guy got you down hard.”</p><p> “Lucia, don’t make me regret hiring you……” Galo lightly threatened, but it was an empty one, “Like to see you try, Boss. Get his number next time and ask him on a date, okay?” She immediately scrammed away as Galo threw the rag he’s been using at her, only for it to hit the door that led to the staff’s room. “Huh, that's quite the spectacle. What happened?” Galo turned around and spotted Aina parked herself on Lio’s spot, amusement on her face, groaning he said, “Don’t ask.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently, next time came much earlier than expected.</p><p>The first half of every new week was always a slow period for The Pub. They don’t get as many patrons from Monday to Wednesday. With the low number of customers means more time to do inventory for the shop, making checklists and stockpiling their supplies. So, imagine Galo’s surprise when he caught sight of mint green in the empty space, walking towards the bar counter with the grace of a deer. “Hmm, I had no idea this place could be so quiet. It’s refreshing.”</p><p>In contrast to Friday nights, they only played soothing piano music during the first half of the music instead of ear splitting pop music. Lio took his spot in front of Galo and removed his jacket. Galo abandoned the crates of booze he was checking, taking place at his station, “Fancy seeing you so soon. What would you like?” Now that he’s close enough, Galo could tell sleeplessness still haunts the beautiful creature before him despite the graceful cheer.</p><p>“I don’t know. Surprise me.” He rested his head on folded arms, an eye peeking out from under his bangs, unwavering from Galo’s hands. He broke out a bottle of rum and grabbed a couple of fruits from the mini fridge behind him. Mixing the alcohol, syrup, and fruit juice into a blender, Galo poured in ice cubes before turning the machine on and blended it. He presented the drink of Strawberry Daiquiri without his usual flourish, just simple and easy.</p><p>Lio accepted the drink when Galo slid it to him, lips staining a light pink from sipping it. “How’s your day? All right, I assumed?” He offered when Lio finished the drink. As if on cue, Lio groaned in frustration and hid his face in the fold of his arms again, “Don’t remind me. As far as the day goes, I’m not alright.”</p><p>Okay…… Galo may have accidentally stepped on the proverbial bomb.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” He treaded carefully.</p><p>Lio scoffed, gritting his teeth, “As much as I wish to, I don’t.”</p><p>Ouch, that contradiction kind of hurt Galo’s heart. Well, serve him right for getting attached to a stranger with only his name disclosed. “Okay, cool. It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I mean who tells everyone their life stories.” He was rambling.</p><p>“I’m sorry……” Lio mumbled a second later, “It was wrong of me to take it out on you, even all you did was serving me delicious concoctions.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Not like it hurts me.” Lying through your teeth now, Thymos? Look at you, fallen that far down on the spectrum, all because you can’t keep it to yourself. “Still, it was rude of me.” Lio pushed back the empty cocktail glass towards Galo, “One could say I’m in the middle of an artist block and the old farts were not helping in the situation.” Galo popped open another bottle of alcohol, mixing them with fitness before sliding it gently towards Lio, “Yeah? You’re an artist? Seems like a lot of hard work. I’m not much of an artist myself, so I can’t really say I feel you though.”</p><p>“You give yourself too little credit.” Lio smirked in a bitter way, “Cocktail mixing requires plenty of aesthetic sense. I’d say you're doing good where you are right now.”</p><p>“I had to though, or else nothing will pay the bills.” The rest of the staff were weirdly absent around them, not even newly arrived patrons came near Galo’s station, opting for Lucia’s corner. It somehow looked like the universe was giving the two of them a wide berth. Galo wondered if it’ll be too much to tell someone he only knew for a total of less than thirty minutes about it. “I…… No, it’s nothing. So, are your sponsors or clients getting too picky of your work?”</p><p>“Worse than that. Bunch of old fools that had no idea what they were trying to do…… I’d kill for some inspiration now.” He peered at the new glass of cocktail, a beautiful pink and teal mixing together like a tidal wave trapped within the glass. Lio took a small sip of it, playing with the taste on his tongue, “This…… This is incredible. What's it called?”</p><p>“Deus ex Machina. It’s a hidden menu exclusive on today, so.” Galo playfully winked, forefinger pressed to his lips in a classic hush hush gesture. But his smile froze when he spotted the overwhelmed look on Lio’s face, eyes wide and unseeing. There you go again, Thymos. “Hey, Li–”</p><p>“I need to go.” Lio left in a hurry, not even waiting for Galo’s response, “Keep the change!”</p><p>Somehow, it left a bitter taste on Galo’s tongue and a dreaded sensation in his heart.</p><p>Maybe this will be the very last time Lio ever visited this place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Friday that came after last time Lio visited was greeted with no Lio. Galo was on shift as usual but his (he regretted to say) new favorite was nowhere to be seen. The last word they exchanged felt like a final goodbye, a sign that they will most likely not meet here anymore. Aina had been eyeing him in worry ever since the start of his shift, filling up drink after drink like a machine.</p><p>Lucia had tried to push his buttons. It worked for a second before the feeling of disappointment washed over him again. “I thought you had him for sure, Boss. What happened?”</p><p>“Lucia.” Aina warned. The three of them were sitting in the staff’s resting room after Vinny had made them take a fifteen minutes break. He’ll see to it about the patrons. Galo hung his head, not responding to any of their conversation. “Galo. I’m sure the guy’s probably got too busy to visit. Maybe he’ll visit again next week.” No. Lio won’t visit again. He had gotten his answer anyways, he had no reasons to come back anymore. It wasn’t a spoken thing here, but The Pub…… had a reputation or Galo should say a rumor that if a troubled person visited this place and got the answer to their inner conflicts, they won’t visit again.</p><p>For Aina and Lucia, it wasn’t the same. They don’t latch on to strangers and pour their hearts out. Those people had always means something deep inside of Galo’s heart. Some of them were even regulars from the day they started their business and were on good talking terms with Galo ever since, but then they all like discovered what had been ailing them and the solution to it. All of them got up after their last drink in The Pub with a pleasant thank you and goodbye and…… It was the last time Galo ever saw them again.</p><p>It was a weird phenomena, one that Galo had no answer to it.</p><p>It amazed Galo that people can leave a part of them behind so easily, or was he the odd one out?</p><p>It didn’t matter anymore…… Lio won’t be coming back anymore……</p><p>He saw out of the corner of his sight that Lucia was trying to sneak behind his back but Aina stopped her mid way of her attempt of a prank. Their preset rang out loud at the fifteen minute mark, signaling the end of their break. “Hey guys?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks for worrying me.”</p><p>Better let it go, Thymos…… Before you get yourself hurt again.</p><p>Lio was absent again the following week. It’s not only Lucia and Aina now, even Vinny had noticed Galo’s been acting weird now. The co-owner had approached him after closing time when Galo was doing the final sweeping. “Galo? You okay, buddy?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He gave a strained smile, however Vinny wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“It’s fine to take a break, you know? It won't hurt when you’re so out of it.” Vinny said in concern. “I know it’s hard for you when you think there’s going to be a new regular. But we can’t control how they think and how they make their choices, yeah?”</p><p> “I understand.” His grips tighten on the broom.</p><p>“Take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Another week flew by and no Lio, Galo had learnt his lesson, hiding his facial expression behind painted smiles and flamboyant bartending tricks, losing himself into the sea of people and loud music. Soon, a month had already passed, which marked the fourth week of no Lio. Galo was minding his station, wiping down spilled drinks and dusting scattered peanut shells. Patrons called, ordering beers and shots left and right, riling each other up in the hyped up atmosphere. Galo stayed professional, served everyone with a wide smile and pleasant tone.</p><p>The night ended without any sudden occurrence and it left the hole inside of Galo’s heart gaping larger and larger. Galo continued to act but he knew that his friends wouldn't buy the act. They were way too familiar with him to be fooled, but still, they gave him space when he needed. And for that, Galo was thankful.</p><p>It was Wednesday again and 8 p.m. into the evening. Galo had just popped the lock of the bar’s entrance to prepare for the night’s job. His routine began with going behind the counter, making sure of his equipment and taking stock of what alcohol he was low on the shelves. After that, he had to receive the freshly delivered ingredients for both cocktails and the food, depositing them to their respective storages. Aina arrived secondly, immediately darted for the broom after greeting Galo and began sweeping the floor. Vinny and Lucia arrived at the same time and were the last out of everyone that worked in The Pub.</p><p>“Alright, everyone! While I know it’s going to be a very slow night, let’s do our best, okay?” Vinny clapped his hands together to capture everyone’s attention. The employees responded with an energetic “Yes, sir!” despite what their night entails.</p><p>Galo flipped the sign to open and moved the welcome stand to the outside, signaling business had started.</p><p>Wednesday night was still the same Wednesday night, in which most of them were fighting over to clean the only table that had been used for the past two hours since opening up. Lucia had already retreated to the staff room with Vinny in tow, reasoning that Galo was enough to deal with anyone that came in. Aina was in the kitchen with their only chef, learning to cook.</p><p>It was peaceful, a zen state that Galo rarely reached in the last ten years. All the glasses were squeaky clean and free of fingerprints. He was about to move on to the next chore to occupy his mind when Lucia abruptly sprang out from the staff room, “Galo! Big Guy! Get in here!”</p><p>“Huh? What?” It pierced through the quiet atmosphere, making Galo nervous, but she paid no mind to it as she came and dragged Galo into the staff room, “There’s something you need to see. Come on!” As he was forced into the room, he noticed the news channel was turned on, and a very familiar face was showing on it.</p><p> “W-What’s this?”</p><p>“A news report on Paris Fashion Week.” Lucia took the remote and tuned up the volume. The host was saying something but all Galo could catch was Lio’s name and something about being the most sought-after fashion designer in the industry. There’s a numbness crawling through his veins like ants, “Galo, I know–”</p><p>“Guys.” Aina’s voice came from the door, a frown on her face, “Uhmm, he’s here.”</p><p>Indeed. When Galo got back to the main room and there he was, sitting at the spot that he unconsciously claimed as his, all in his glorified suit. His heart was beating hard, thump, thump, thump at the sight of him, fist clenching. Aina put her hand on his back, a silent comfort that Galo could ask for.</p><p>“Galo.” Lio called out to him in a cheery tone, all squinty eyes and happy smiles and a healthy glow high on his cheeks. There’s a tightening grip on his heart despite the heartbeat, threatening to crush him under, “Why are you here?” He tried to school his features but seeing the look on Lio’s face, it wasn’t working.</p><p>Lio’s smile was replaced by a frown, hesitating before he spoke, “Because I wanted to be?”</p><p>Galo could hear Vinny had herded everyone out of the room, to give them some privacy and flipped the sign to close for the night. “Oh, okay then. What would you fancy for the night?” He turned his back to Lio, facing the shelves so that his traitorous tears can’t be seen.</p><p>“Why are you so weird tonight?”</p><p>Snap.</p><p>“I’m weird?” Galo turned around, staring straight at Lio, “I’m weird? No, you’re the one who’s weird!” The bottled up emotion was bubbling and overflowing from the bottle he buried in his heart. “You’re the one who’s up and went missing for a whole month!”</p><p>He was yelling at this point. Uncontrollable.</p><p>“What!? Are you accusing me for not visiting you? I do have a life, you know!”</p><p>“A life that made you abandon here at the drop of a hat!?” It was getting personal now that Galo had let the rage control him. “Do you think you’re the only priority I have in my life, Galo? You should be grateful that I came here right after I landed back in the country! You can’t expect people to keep coming back!”</p><p>“I know! I know, okay? It’s always been like this.” Tears were flowing, Galo ducked his head, using his hair to block his face. “They always leave. There’s no one who will stay behind when they get what they want. I know I’m an idiot for getting attached! But…… But…… I just can’t help it……”</p><p>The heat came after the explosion, a simmering wave that could choke.</p><p>“Galo, I –”</p><p>“No. Ju –Just listen. In my profession, I met hundreds of people that come and go here. I don’t really care for those who are just a passing face. No, the one that hurts the most was always those who wormed their way in and left without so much a goodbye. Maybe you’ll think I’m a fool, for getting sentimental over those who will eventually leave me behind, forgotten in here as the bartender that used to serve their drinks.”</p><p>Oh, god…… What was he saying now……</p><p>Why is he telling him this……</p><p>“I used to have a dream. To be a hero, to be remembered……”</p><p>“Galo……”</p><p>That’s right…… Galo used to have a dream, a heroic dream. Along the red and blue flashes that draw attention no matter where, the blaring siren that accompanied their equally flashy entrance, armed with red and yellow, to fight against the blazing heat. To dash into smoke and ashes and search for survivors, to bring them to safety, to be the one who saves the lives of those who needed it the most. He used to be so close to that dream, so close to reaching it with his bare hands……</p><p>……Then it crashes down like a heap of blocks hit by a car.</p><p>He woke up in a room of white and was told that he won’t be able to recover enough to continue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vinny gestured to Galo that they would be closing up early, seeing there won’t be any more customers for the night, leaving the two of them in the bar and left through the back door. The radio was switched off, leaving the premise in total silence except for a pair of breathing.</p><p>Galo sat on the floor, back to the bar. Lio had moved behind after getting permission, sitting next to him.</p><p>They sat together like that for a long time, before Galo finally spoke up, “I’m sorry…… I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you and to unload my shit like that……” He curled himself into a smaller ball, as if he was trying to fend off any threats that came after him.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Lio leaned back, head hitting against the wooden surface, “I never had anyone who did that to me before. Meis and Gueira don’t unload that much information to me either. You know……”</p><p>Galo braced himself for the evitable, to be asked to leave Lio alone.</p><p>“I never knew that even someone that looked so happy like you could have such a history. Guess you really can’t judge a book by its cover.” He said in a light tone, delicate like a butterfly’s wings. Galo snorted lightly, “You’ll be surprised that I’m not as happy as I looked.” </p><p>“I’m sorry too. For causing you unnecessary stress for the past month.” Lio turned back to look at Galo, “I’m too full of myself that night. When you served me Deus ex Machina, inspiration hit me hard and I had to get it done before I lost sight of it.”</p><p>“That’s why I went incognito on you. To focus on the one thing that is my career.” He smiled a small one, “It’s a huge success by the way.” Gingerly, Lio leaned on Galo’s shoulder, peering up through his lashes, “Is…… Is this okay, Galo?”</p><p>Is it okay?</p><p>Is it really okay…… to trust again……</p><p>“I’m not sure……” Galo continued hurriedly, “But I’m not opposed to it……”</p><p>“I understand if you don’t want to……” Galo shook his head.</p><p>“Just…… Can we start slow?” Lio’s eyes twinkled at the notion with a small, precious laugh that came from his heart.</p><p>That night, it was the first time that the bar ever closed early in ten years. The building’s only inhabitants were the last to leave it to the quiet night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not how I expect it to come out...... Oh well......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>